Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn's Choice
by The Unholy Revanchist
Summary: Shinn has choosen to go with Athrun to the Archangel, bringing the Destiny with him. Pairing will be ShinnXCagalli and KiraXLacus so far. First fanfic, all reviews and flames welcomed.


**Author's Note: **Hello and thank you for reading my story. This is something I have been working on for awhile now. Unfortunately I have yet to finish this amazing series but I do have the basic knowledge of the entire series. Also since I have been working on this for awhile I am not 100 percent on how well the begining of this will match with cannon, though this is an AU story and nothing will be the same as the series from where the story starts. Updates will not be regular due to work so don't expect quick updates. Anyway let us move onto my first fan fiction shall we. All reviews welcomed, even flames.

Brief Overview- Shinn decided to leave ZAFT with Athrun taking the Destiny with him.

Disclaimer, I don't hold any ownership at all over Gundam Seed Destiny.

The sound of rifle fire blazed through the air as two of ZAFT's newest mobile suits, the Destiny and Legend, chased a Gouf piloted by Athrun Zala. Legend, piloted by Ray Za Burrel, was constantly firing upon the Gouf with its rifle and the Dragoon system, while Shinn Auska in the Destiny followed behind the Legend waiting for a clean shot.

"Why have you betrayed us Athrun," Shinn shouted into the com.

"Durandal is not the kind of person he seems, Shinn," Athrun said back.

"You are a traitor Zala, Shinn it is our job to stop him, we mustn't believe anything he says," said Rey.

"The Chairman's intentions are not as pure as you think, following him blindly will only lead to more pain and suffering," said Athrun.

"The Chairman plans to stop all war traitor, don't listen to him Shinn he is afraid of The Chairman's vision of the future," said Rey firing another volley at the Gouf.

"Athrun please you can come back with us, The Chairman is a fair man he may not take too severe of an action against you," said Shinn in hopes of stopping Athrun from leaving ZAFT.

"Shinn, I've made my decision, and I can't let Durandal's plan achieve success," said Athrun avoiding the Legend's attacks.

"Shinn, he is a traitor and as a ZAFT pilot we must stop him," said Rey.

"Shinn, Durandal is just using you, don't believe him," said Athrun.

"Tell me Athrun why you think the way you do about The Chairman's plan," said Shinn.

"He intends to eliminate anyone in his way, he and Rey intended to frame me as a traitor and have me killed for going against their plan," said Athrun doing his best to avoid Rey's attacks.

"Shinn we must stop the traitor now help me or leave you are a risk to the Chairman's plan right now and I won't hesitate to kill you either," said Rey.

"Rey-," began Shinn.

"That's enough Shinn, we have been assigned this mission failure is not an option," interrupted Rey while destroying the Gouf's left leg.

"Please allow me to drop Meryin off she is not a part of this," said Athrun.

"She is a traitor as well and will be stopped no matter what," said Rey.

"Rey we can't do this, I don't think they're traitors," Said Shinn.

"So that's how it is then Shinn you will go traitor as well?" asked a surprised Rey turning his attention to the Destiny.

"Look Rey its just that maybe Athrun is telling the truth," said Shinn.

"No Shinn The Chairman's plan is the only way we can have peace, so you are either with him or against him," said Rey.

"I'm sorry Rey but I won't cause millions to suffer under a tyrannical rule," said Shinn.

"Then I have no choice but to destroy you Shinn," said Rey firing upon the Destiny and its pilot.

Acting quickly Shinn dodged the blast and returned fire with his rifle. Meanwhile Athrun positioned the Gouf to attack Rey until he saw that his weapons were destroyed and his wrist guns were gone, destroyed by one of the Legend's attacks. With a missing left leg and right forearm Athrun rammed the Legend causing Rey to miss the Destiny. Shinn seeing his chance drew his anti-ship sword and charged at the Legend intending to remove its head and disable it. Rey disoriented from Athrun's ram didn't see the attack until it was upon him. With the loss of his unit's head and a couple Dragoon pods Rey decided to return to base so as not to lose the entire unit since he knew he would be unable to defeat Shinn and Athrun together even with the Gouf's damage.

"This isn't over Shinn, we will meet again."

With those words Rey retreated back to the Gibraltar base to report his failure and Shinn's betrayal. However the Gouf's damage was getting to it as it began to plummet to the ocean below. Acting quickly Shinn was able grab the Gouf before it hit the water.

"Where do we go from here Athrun?" asked Shinn.

"To the Archangel," answered Athrun, sending a spark of worry into Shinn because of the destruction of the Freedom and the damage inflicted upon it by the Minerva.

"Are you sure I mean what about what we did to them, they won't just except sorry and let all be forgiven," said Shinn.

"No but they will understand that you were ordered," reassured Athrun.

"Alright lets go," said Shinn. "Now where are they?"

"Give me a minute," said Athrun.

"Well?" asked Shinn.

"Alright I'm transferring the coordinates to you," said Athrun doing just that.

"Alright we should be there in a few hours," said Shinn engaging the Destiny's propulsion and heading towards the coordinate's Athrun gave him.

Upon arriving at the coordinates there was nothing out of the ordinary there. It was just a lagoon shielded on both sides by a rock cliff that jutted out from the land. Between the rock barriers was a beach with a cliff at its back. Shinn was preparing to contact Athrun when he received a text message from an unknown source telling him to land the unit on the beach.

"Shinn, do as the message says," said Athrun from the damaged Gouf.

"Alright," responded Shinn, unsure of what was going on.

As soon as he landed a dark shape appeared in the water a bit off of the coast and he received another text message. This time the message said to put the damaged unit on the ground and exit his machine. He then followed the orders in the message. Once out of the Destiny and on the ground Shinn made his way over to the damaged Gouf to help Athrun.

"Stop right there," said a feminine voice from behind him. Turning around Shinn saw two people standing behind him. One of them was a tall brown haired women that had the aura of a ship captain. Next to her was the one person he didn't want to see. She was a blonde that stood about his height with honey brown eyes and a scowl marring her otherwise beautiful face. Not that Shinn would ever admit to this particular blonde being beautiful. However the look in both of their eyes made him flinch. The brunette had an angered yet understanding look in her eyes while the blonde looked as if she was about to murder him.

"You bastard, why the hell would you come here, to us," shouted the blonde at Shinn in pure anger.

"What's it matter to you," shouted Shinn defensively.

"Why you little bastard," said Cagalli in anger as she prepared to hit the black haired Destiny pilot.

"Cagalli stop," said a masculine voice behind Shinn.

"Athrun," said Cagalli rushing to his side and forgetting her anger towards Shinn for the moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright but Meyrin needs help," replied Athrun as he felt to one knee. Acting quickly Cagalli grabbed him to keep him from falling and hurting himself more.

Hearing that Meyrin needed help Shinn rushed to the practically destroyed Gouf to get her out. Climbing to the cockpit he saw Meyrin out cold laying in the seat. He picked her up carefully and did what he could to get her onto the beach without causing more harm to the poor girl.

"Cagalli, help Athrun into the Archangel, ZAFT pilot follow us with the girl, we'll decide what to do with you later," said Captain Murrue Ramius. The group then began to move towards a cave in the cliff face.

"Wait, what about the mobile suits?" asked Shinn following behind the other three with Meyrin in his arms.

"We'll retrieve it as soon as Athrun and the girl are in the infirmary," said the Archangel captain as Cagalli walked into the cave that led to the Archangels underwater hiding spot.


End file.
